1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in digitizing scanning apparatus, and more particularly, to an improved digitizing scanning apparatus which is of a simplified construction and is highly efficient in the actual scanning operation.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art.
In recent years, there has been an increased interest in digital scanning apparatus for purposes of document control and document storage. Most digital scanners utilize movement of a scanning element with respect to a plate on which an image to be copied is located. Relative movement exists between the plate which holds the image and the scanning element. Electrical signals generated by the scanning element are then stored in a computer storage for re-generation of the original image.
Electronic digitizing scanners are still in their relative infancy in the electronics industry and the presently available digitizing scanners are somewhat rudimentary and overly complex in their construction an in their operation.
Essentially all of the commercially available digitizing scanners utilize a flood light as a means for illuminating the object to be scanned. Even when a plurality of floodlights are employed, there are localized hot spots with uneven light distribution. As a result, the uneven lighting materially interferes with the scanning operation and with the information which is generated in the scanning process. Moreover, these prior art devices utilize an excess of light output in order to attempt to compensate for the uneven light distribution. As a result, excessive electrical wattage was required, and furthermore, the apparatus had to have some means to dissipate the substantial heat generation from the light sources.
In addition to the foregoing, the various prior art digitizing scanning apparatus are somewhat complex in their construction. These apparatus utilize a plate, such as a glass plate, with the image to be copied having the face portion thereof disposed downwardly on a glass sheet, as for example, in the nature of a photocopier. Thereafter, a scanning element moved across the image from beneath the surface of the image. One of the primary problems with this type of scanning mechanism is the fact that the support rails which carry the moving scanner are deeply embedded in the body of the apparatus. In addition, a very complex bearing structure is required to properly support the scanning head in its movement across the image. Further, the carriage which moves the scanning head is required to be precisely aligned. This, in turn, requires precisely aligned bearings and support rods. In addition, this necessity of precisely aligned components materially interferes with and limits the potential scanning speed which could be obtained.